


Who Run the World (Girls)

by Lasgalendil



Series: Actual Disney Princess Shuri [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), The Princess Bride References, Voyeurism, Wakandan Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: "How is it that I am king yet you four are running the country?"





	Who Run the World (Girls)

  _“You donʼt gotta do this, you know.”_

_“Someoneʼs gotta.”_

_“Doesnʼt have to be you.”_

_“Buck…if I donʼt do it, someone else will. Someone else might be forced to.”_

_“Someone like me, you mean.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“You can stop, Steve. You can rest.”_

_“We do good, Buck. Sam, Nat, Wanda. Whatʼs left of the Avengers. We do good. The sort of good the Avengers were meant for. And I canʼt—I wonʼt let people get hurt. Not by my actions. Not by my inaction. Doesnʼt matter what Ross says or what Stark says, what anybody says. Right is right. Wrong is wrong.”_

_“You know, itʼd be a lot easier to argue with you if you werenʼt such a goddamn stubborn son of a bitch.”_

_“Is that what this is? An argument?”_

_“Nah, pal. If this were an argument weʼd be swearinʼ a hell of a lot more. That and the hate sex.”_

_“I have never had hate sex with you in my life.”_

_“Very aggressive angry sex, then.”_

_“I miss you.”_

_“You got a good team, Steve. Good people watchinʼ your back. Wilson ainʼt all that bad lookinʼ, either. Say, you ainʼt foolinʼ around on me, sweetheart?”_

_“What? Buck, never!”_

_“Iʼm just fucking with you.”_

_“You wish you were fucking with me.”_

_“I ainʼt the one who parked his ass on a quinjet, doll.”_

_“God. Can we—“_

_“Yeah. Yeah. Okay.”_

_“Shit.”_

_“Mmm.”_

_“God, Buck—“_

* * *

 

Deep within the royal laboratories of Wakanda, the serene morning air was split with a shriek.

“Beyonce Carter Knowles, bhuti, you scared the crap out of me!”

“Then I will call a janitor,” TʼChalla intoned gravely. “Shuri, sisi, stop spying on the Captain. Especially when he is having sex.”

Shuri put her hands on her hips. “I am not spying on the Captain.”

“On White Wolf, then.”

 “Ah, but it is not _spying_ if they leave their comms open.”

T’Challa shook his head. “And yet you assured them those channels were secure.”

“They are,” she insisted. “No one _outside of Wakanda_ can see or hear them.”

“Unbelievable.”

“You say that like I am the only woman to ever be interested. I am not,” Shuri nodded to her body guard. “Just ask the Dora Milaje.”

“I have no idea what Princess Shuri is talking about.” Okoye lied.

“You have every idea what she is talking about,” Ayo snorted.

“Traitor.”

“Your husband was a traitor.”

“My ex-husband,” Okoye kissed her cheek, “is no longer my husband, my love."

“So you have all known about this,” TʼChalla pinched the bridge of his nose. “And done nothing?”

“As have I,” Queen Nakia interrupted then. “And I would not say, ‘done nothing’.”

“Unbelievable.”

“You keep using that word,” Shuri quipped. “I don’t think it means what you think it means.”

“I would believe it of you. But of you?”

“What of me? Theyʼve started taking requests. Apparently after decades of queer repression, voyeurism is--how to say this delicately--a turn on.”

“Mother Bast, save us from these White People and their corruption of the youth,” TʼChalla groaned.

“They are not white,” Shuri argued.

Okoye snorted. “My kimoyo beads beg to differ.”

“They are very white.” Ayo agreed.

“So white.”

“Pasty white.”

“Well, whatever they are or are not,” Nakia concluded with dignity, “you wonʼt find anything like that in Wakandan pornography.”

“Only because my brother is such a prude.” Shuri insisted.

“I am not a prude.”

“You are a bit of a prude,” Nakia corrected him.

T’Challa turned to Shuri. “You are grounded.”

“I have remote satellite access to every vehicle on earth as well as our space fleet, bhuti,” she snorted. “‘Groundʼ me all you want.”

“How is it that I am King, yet you four are running the country?”

“Four?” Nakia laughed. “There are five of us!”

“I count four.”

“MʼBaku is not here, my King.” Okoye winked.

“Surely he does not approve.”

 “Surely he does.”


End file.
